


Gryffindor Common Room

by E_Cat1232



Series: Collection of Wolfstar One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Dysfunctional Family, First Time, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Cat1232/pseuds/E_Cat1232
Summary: ‘ When the sad werewolf could not go long without a hug from his shaggy dog ‘It wasn’t hard to imagine why the two wizards were together; they worked like a well-oiled machine. If Sirius was being too obnoxious Remus would knock him down a few pegs. And if Remus was being too uptight, Sirius would unwind him a bit. It was all so perfect. And everyone saw it, but none made the effort to comment.So when Remus barges into the Gryffindor Common Room, unannounced and sobbing, Sirius is the only one that can calm him down.





	Gryffindor Common Room

The Common Room was quiet and had an air of calm around it. Few students, all proudly clad in fiery red, trickled in through the painting before heading up the winding staircase that led towards the dormitories. The fire that was blazing in the hearth bled into the room and bathed it in a warm butterscotch glow. It warmed what Gryffindors had chosen to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere the Common Room provided. Even the two most troublesome Hogwarts students couldn’t break the spell placed on everyone that rainy day.

Sirius Black, a boy that the scent of chocolate and smoke clung to, was staring idly into the red blaze with a distant expression, chewing on the end of his wand. He always had the habit of fidgeting, whether it be with his robes or parchment or food he would always be fidgeting, and today he chose his wand; something many would advise to not have in ones mouth.

Suddenly. A noise — one that sounded oddly like the slapping of something — echoed in the empty room. Sirius stared unblinkingly and in shock at his friend, James who held his wand in a clenched fist.

“What have we talked about fidgeting and or chewing on things, Sirius?” He asked plainly, glasses askew and red nose upturned.

Sirius evened out his features to that of a cool cucumber and laid back down on the red sofa. He knew it was a problem — not that he’d ever say that aloud any time soon.

“I’m sorry, but who are you? My mother?”

Even though Sirius’ family life was a touchy subject for all of them, he still made the effort to joke about it. He didn’t want his life away from Hogwarts ( his true home ) to be shrouded in a dark cloud. It wouldn’t be fair to any of them; James, Remus and Peter.

“Yes, my dear, haven’t we already been over this? In place of your mother — who shouldn’t even be called that — I am!” James whisper shouted while pointing the wand in a disapproving manner towards its now pouting owner.

The Black Scion, seizing the chance to snatch back his wand from he-who-has-been-rightfully-dubbed-Motherhen, reached over and pulled effortlessly the wand from his friends grasp. James was now the one left open-mouthed and surprised. He looked rather comical, with his messy appearance and gaping face. Sirius laughed.

“Well then why don’t you go fret over your other children?” _The question was meant to take attention away from him._ “Remus hasn’t shown up to any of his classes today,” _he was actually so worried._ “and as a so-called ‘mother’ you should be damn-right ashamed!” _He really did._

James thwacked the wand that was being pointed disapprovingly in his face like he had done earlier with a firm hand.

Now that James actually thought about it, he hadn’t seen the shy werewolf for the entire day now. It was after the feast and everybody had made their way back to their respective common rooms — _except Remus_ — with the prefects doing their daily rounds — _except Remus_ — and other students hanging around the Common Room — _except Remus._

Just as James stood to go look for his friend and occasional homework doer, the painting that led into the Common Room opened. A frustrated and downright teary-eyed werewolf came rushing through the entryway. He ran past everyone, disregarding them all, and plopped right onto the lap of his secret boyfriend.

Said secret boyfriend was shocked. He didn’t know what to do other than wind his toned arms around the sobbing boy. Remus was very hush hush about their relationship because “he was now a gay werewolf-wizard and everyone would call him a freak”, so the fact that he just fell into his lap — in front of over ten students who were all now gossiping in the corner — off put Sirius a little.

So pushing aside his growing curiosity and concern towards what caused Remus to be in such obvious distress, he chose to cuddle and soothe the boy he was in love with.

“Sh, sh, what is it little moon? Remy? Can you hear me in there?” He asked the shivering lump bundled up in his arms. A loose threadbare sweater covered the boy entirely (it fell just past his knees ) and because of that fact, he couldn’t see Remus.

“Love? What’s the matter; come on, you can tell ol’ Siri!”

That got a small giggle out from Remus, and eventually with enough coercing and sweet nothings, the werewolf finally raised his head.

Amber eyes bore into Sirius’ own and he felt like all of Remus’ pain had seeped into his bones. It was surreal and a feeling he didn’t ever want to feel again. The Black recalled some people discussing soul bonds; something that connects two people destined to be together. Sirius didn’t know how he didn’t notice it before, what with how in sync the two seemed to be. He would always know when to squeeze Remus’ hand or pass him the chocolate, cuddle him at night when everyone was asleep or say encouraging things to keep him going on days when he didn’t want to. 

“I-I love you, Sirius, I want you to know that, okay? And I don’t care what fate says about that.”

And there they sat, staring idly into each other’s eyes and reliving every memory — both good and bad — in the warmth of the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Author's Note:**

> I converted one of my friends with this.


End file.
